Removable covers are used to cover a manhole to keep unauthorized persons and materials out of a public utility access, such as for water, gas, sewer, and electric industries, and to minimize accidents and injuries resulting from the placement of manholes. The covers can be made from cast iron, concrete, or a combination thereof. These manhole covers are subject to theft, and injuries are caused to workers stemming from the weight and difficulty related to the moving and transporting of the manhole covers.